


Po Lekcjach (After Lessons)

by EvilAngel413



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, It's kinda old tbh, M/M, Maybe I'll do the translation to English, Nero's a troublemaker, Student!Nero, Teacher!V, Treating Wounds, V is kinda done but still nice, i guess, polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAngel413/pseuds/EvilAngel413
Summary: [Fanfiction is written in Polish language, I'm sorry, idk if I'll translate it for those interested in it and not Polish-speakers]V nie może znieść widoku poobijanego w wyniku bójki Nero.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	Po Lekcjach (After Lessons)

\- A zatem powodem, dla którego znalazłeś się dzisiaj w tym miejscu, było stanięcie w obronie koleżanki z twojej klasy? – szmaragdowe oczy uważnie studiowały znad książki każdy zakątek nieco przygarbionej, opierającej się łokciami na ławce atletycznej sylwetki. Delikatna, jednak nadal męska, kwadratowa twarzy była skalana kilkoma płytszymi zadrapaniami oraz ranami; dodatkowo wykrzywiona była w lekkim grymasie niezadowolenia, nadal utrzymującego się zdenerwowanie, ale i przede wszystkim zmęczenia tym wszystkim. Obecnie już zaschnięta, karmazynowa krew pod nosem kontrastowała z jasnym odcieniem skóry, podobnie jak krew z niewielkiego rozcięcia dolnej wargi, zaś włosy mimo swojej długości i niesforności były w jeszcze większym nieładzie, niż zazwyczaj. Ubrania nosiły ewidentne ślady niezbyt delikatnego traktowania i szarpaniny, chociaż V wiedział z doświadczenia, że mogło być gorzej.

\- Ta, jeżeli chcesz to tak skrócić – Nero przewrócił oczami, odwracając wzrok od ciemnowłosego nauczyciela, wyglądając przez okno znajdujące się na lewej ścianie. Promienie zachodzącego światła padającego na twarz młodego mężczyzny i kąt, pod jakim obecnie padało ujawniło też niedużą bruzdę na czole oraz wykwitający pod lewym okiem purpurowy siniec. V syknął cicho, patrząc na stan chłopaka – przystojne rysy obecnie skalane tymi drobnymi niedoskonałościami.  


\- Dlaczego skierowałeś się wpierw tutaj, a nie do pielęgniarki? Niektóre z tych ran nie są jedynie drobnymi zadrapaniami i przydałaby się im odpowiednia opieka medyczna – nauczyciel starał się wrócić do miejsca, w którym skończył czytać, jednak nim zdążył znaleźć miejsce na którym poprzestał, do jego uszu dotarła odpowiedź Nero.  


\- Byłem u niej, ale gabinet zamknięty – jasnowłosy sapnął poirytowany, zmieniając swoją pozycję. Wyprostował się nieco, a V zauważył z nieco zawstydzającym zadowoleniem, jak granatowa koszulka opina jego ciało, uwydatniając poruszające się pod nią mięśnie. Nero oparł się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła, zaplatając dłonie na karku. – Dlaczego jak tylko ten dupek mnie zobaczy w domu, to zacznie te swoje wykłady o tym, jak to – zabrał dłonie z karku, robiąc w powietrzu cudzysłowie – „hańbię dobre imię rodziny” – chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi, kierując wzrok w stronę drugiego w pomieszczeniu mężczyzny. V jedynie westchnął, porzucając próby czytania, zamykając jego sygnaturową książkę z cichym, przytłumionym hukiem rozchodzącym się po praktycznie pustej sali lekcyjnej i odłożył ją delikatnie na biurko.  


\- Nie uważasz, że to poważna oznaka niewychowania, by nazywać tak swojego własnego ojca, Nero? – szczupły brunet miał kilka razy wątpliwą przyjemność poznać ojca swojego podopiecznego i mimo iż te kilka okazji spowodowało, że poniekąd podzielał opinię chłopaka, to jednak tak czy siak należał mu się jakikolwiek szacunek i to nie była rola V, by oceniać rodziny i dyskutować na ten temat z innymi, nie za to mu płacono - chociaż jak przekonał się przez ten ponad rok pracy, być może to też wchodziło w tą stawkę.  


\- Tylko mówię mu po imieniu – odpowiedział nonszalancko Nero, błyskając bielą zębów w przelotnym uśmiechu, po czym jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś i westchnął, kręcąc lekko głową. Na powrót wrócił do opierania się na łokciach o blat ławki. V dopiero teraz miał okazję dokładniej przyjrzeć się jego rękom i zauważyć, że dłonie jasnowłosego także nie były w najlepszym stanie – zaschnięta krew, która prawdopodobnie nie należała nawet do niego, zdarta i popękana skóra na knykciach, pomijając jej ogólną suchość na wierzchach dłoni. Podczas gdy V schylił się w poszukiwaniu apteczki, która zawsze znajdowała swoje miejsce w biurku ciemnowłosego na „wszelki wypadek”, Nero kontynuował swój krótki wywód z wyczuwalnych zrezygnowaniem w jego głosie.  


– Chociaż i tak pewnie już się dowiedział, jeżeli do niego zadzwonili – młody mężczyzna westchnął ponownie, uderzając lekko głową w ławkę na znak zmęczenia, by następnie syknąć z bólu na dotkliwe wspomnienie o ranie na czole. – Może wujek Dante mnie przetrzyma nieco, dopóki tamten się nie uspokoi - przekręcił głowę tak, że lewa strona jego twarzy leżała płasko na powierzchni, dając przyjemne ochłodzenia przez temperaturę obiektu.  


\- Dyrekcja pozostawia sprawę dyscypliny wychowanków ich wychowawcom – powiedział V monotonnie, wyjmując małą, czerwoną skrzyneczkę z wizerunkiem białego krzyża na wierzchu i zapisem „Apteczka” tego samego koloru, co symbol. – W tym także kwestię rozmowy z rodzicami w sprawie – brunet skrzywił się nieco, otwierając apteczkę i przypominając sobie słowa przełożonych – „elementów niereformowalnych” – swoją uwagę skupił na zawartości skrzyneczki, szukając odpowiednich środków do zajęcia się mnogą ilością skaleczeń, jednak kątem oka zdążył zauważyć lekki grymas na twarzy Nero, który zniknął tak szybko, jak i się pojawił.  


\- Więc nie zadzwoniłeś jeszcze do niego? – jasnowłosy podniósł lekko twarz z ławki, podpierając się na łokciach i patrząc z nadzieją na wybawienie w oczach o chłodnej, błękitnej barwie. V podniósł chwilowo wzrok znad apteczki, by zgodnie z zasadami poprawnej komunikacji odpowiedzieć rozmówcy, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy, lecz gdy tylko napotkał intensywne spojrzenie Nero, z lekkim zakłopotaniem spuścił wzrok, powracając do wcześniejszego zadania. Coś w spojrzeniu jasnowłosego często powodowało, że drugi mężczyzna nie był w stanie utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego z nim na dłużej.  


\- Tego nie powiedziałem – Po krótkiej chwili przeglądania zaopatrzenia apteczki V wyciągnął z wnętrza skrzynki kilka plastrów w rozmaitych rozmiarach, niedużą buteleczkę wody utlenionej oraz kilka sztuk jałowych oraz nawilżanych gazików. Spojrzał przelotnie na Nero, trafiając idealnie na moment w którym płomyk nadziei chłopaka zaczął raptownie przygasać, zawód i zrezygnowanie wymalowane na jego twarzy, a brunet nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że poczuł lekkie ukłucie w klatce piersiowej na widok zatroskanej miny. Zamknął apteczką z lekkim westchnięciem, biorąc w dłonie potrzebne mu medykamenty i zaczął kontynuować, podnosząc się powoli z miejsca i przełamując się, spojrzał w oczy chłopaka łagodnie. - Jednak na chwilę obecną nie masz podstaw by obawiać się rozmowy ze swoim ojcem. Powiedziałem mu, że postanowiłeś zostać nieco dłużej, by pomóc niektórym pracownikom szkolnym w ich obowiązkach z własnej woli – nim limit czasu, w jakim potrafił utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy z Nero, minął i odwrócił wzrok kierując go na rzeczy jakie trzymał w dłoniach V zdążył ujrzeć, jak chłopak momentalnie rozluźnia się, wypuszczając powoli powietrze. Na jego usta wpłynął błogi uśmiech, a on sam przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu, mówiąc coś bezgłośnie. Ciemnowłosy rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie spomiędzy zasłaniających mu nieco pole widzenia kosmyków rozpoznał to jako krótkie „Dziękuję”, po czym jasnowłosy wrócił do bardziej rozluźnionej pozycji, z uśmiechem nadal błąkającym się na jego wargach. Widząc poprawę humoru młodszego mężczyzny, V pozwolił sobie na przelotny uśmiech, praktycznie natychmiastowo potem wracając do swojego zwyczajowego, neutralnego wyrazu twarzy. – Lecz jest inna kwestia, o której chcę z tobą porozmawiać.  


V zasunął krzesło za sobą z cichym szurnięciem i wykonał kilka kroków, obchodząc swoje masywne biurko z drewna orzecha amerykańskiego. Cały czas czuł na sobie uważny wzrok Nero - nie był tylko pewien, czy młodszy mężczyzna lustruje go uważnie od stóp do głów, obserwując każdy, najmniejszy ruch jego smukłego ciała, czy po prostu patrzy na niego jakby od niechcenia, oczekując kontynuowania wątku rozmowy. Na myśl o pierwszej możliwości zaschło mu nieco w gardle, więc przełknął ślinę, od razu odrzucając ten niedorzeczny domysł. Brunet oparł się tyłem o przód biurka, przełamując się by nawiązać nieco dłuższy kontakt wzrokowy ze swoim uczniem. Jego zielone oczy napotkały te należące do Nero – koloru jeziora zimą, a mimo tego dające uczucie ciepła i łagodności, z dozą pewności siebie.  


\- Ok, wal prosto z mostu – jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej, siadając nieco bokiem i opierając łokieć na oparciu krzesła szkolnego. V westchnął ze zmęczeniem, przymykając oczy i opuszczając nieco głowę w dół, łapiąc za mostek nosa. Uśmiech Nero nieco zmalał, pozostając tylko lekkim uniesieniem kącika ust i chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powiedział lub zrobił coś nie tak (pomimo oczywiście powodu przez który siedział w szkole po lekcjach), by zostać nagrodzonym taką reakcją ze strony przeważnie stoickiego mężczyzny. Po krótkiej chwili brunet podniósł głowę, otwierając oczy i wskazał jedną ręką w stronę Nero, trzymając plastry, gaziki i wodę utlenioną w drugiej ręce.  


\- To jest właśnie kwestia, z którą mam problem – nauczyciel odepchnął się lekko od biurka i skierował się w stronę ławki Nero. Jasnowłosy obserwował uważnie, jak szczupła sylwetka mężczyzny kołysze się nieco z każdym krokiem, jak smukłe ruchy powodowały ledwo zauważalne, ale nadal obecne ruchy biodrami. Po sali rozchodziło się lekkie echo, jakie wywołał kontakt botek na lekkim obcasie, które ostatnio bardzo przypadły do gustu V, a uczeń musiał przyznać, że wyglądał w nich świetnie. Sposób w jaki niektóre niesforne, kruczoczarne kosmyki okalały pociągłą twarz z ostrymi rysami dodawał pewnej aury tajemnicy i niewiadomej. Nim młodszy mężczyzna otrząsnął się z podziwiania wyglądu własnego wychowawcy, ten znalazł się tuż przed jego ławką - Jako mój uczeń powinieneś zwracać się do mnie z szacunkiem – Nero podniósł wzrok, by napotkać spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny, lecz twarz ciemnowłosego była skryta za kaskadą nieco dłuższych, lekko falowanych kosmyków, gdy kładł potrzebne mu do zajęcia się ranami rzeczy, schylając głowę. Jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się nieco pod nosem, biorąc wdech i wydech i siadając prosto na krześle.  


\- Nie przesadzaj, V – nauczyciel podniósł się w odpowiednim dla Nero momencie, by ten mógł zobaczyć lekkie niezadowolenie na twarzy bruneta, na co chłopak parsknął krótkim śmiechem. - Jesteś tylko 4 lata starszy, a poza tym znamy się już praktycznie ponad rok – wykonał krótki gest dłonią, jakby próbując potwierdzić swoją argumentację. V nie skomentował tego, jedynie przesunął się, stając po lewej stronie Nero, a sam chłopak obrócił się przodem do niego, z nadal błąkającym się na ustach zadziornym uśmieszkiem, gdy brunet schylił się do niego z gazikami i wodą utlenioną w dłoniach. Mimo bycia postrzeganym jako jeden z wyższych nauczycieli w szkole, V nadal był niższy od Nero, więc kucanie przed nim nie wchodziło w grę.  


\- Tak, ale w tym roku dopiero stałeś się pełnoletni, a ja, jako pracownik szkoły wymagam od ciebie poprawnego zwracania się do mnie - Brunet założył niesforne kosmyki za lewe ucho bez większego namysłu, młodszy mężczyzna musiał się powstrzymać przed zrobieniem tego samego z kosmykami po prawej stronie. V otworzył pierwsze opakowanie gazy i biorąc jeden z jałowych gazików, odłożył resztę na ławkę w zasięgu ręki, do drugiej biorąc wodę utlenioną. - Nawet jeżeli ja nie mam nic przeciwko rozluźnieniu naszych stosunków, mam wrażenie, że dyrekcja nie patrzyłaby na to przychylnym okiem – brunet złapał delikatnie za podbródek młodszego mężczyzny, unosząc go delikatnie do góry, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do ran na twarzy jasnowłosego. Oczy V wodziły po jego twarzy, przyglądając się ze skupieniem niegroźnym obrażeniom. Dłoń bruneta przejechała delikatnie po policzku Nero, co wywołało przyjemny dreszcz spływający po jego kręgosłupie. Nie dał jednak poznać tego po sobie, więc bez żadnych zakłóceń ciemnowłosy odkręcił buteleczkę z wodą utlenioną, odkładając korek na ławkę, po czym delikatnie przechylił butelkę, wylewając kilka kropel na ranki znajdujące się na policzku jasnowłosego chłopaka. Młody mężczyzna syknął lekko, czując delikatnie pieczenie w kilku miejscach, nim V przyłożył tam gazę, delikatnymi ruchami wycierając powstałą w wyniku reakcji pianę, a następnie przechodząc do dalszych, zranionych miejsc, jak i używając wilgotnych gazików do usunięcia smug krwi z twarzy Nero. Tymczasem chłopak dał się pogrążyć w myślach.  


Mimo dosyć niekorzystnego oświetlenia, Nero nadal miał szanse podziwiać wszystkie cechy jego wyglądu: ostre, a jednak gdzieniegdzie łagodniejsze i tak charakterystyczne dla niego rysy twarzy; ciepłe, dobrotliwe, ale i skrywające wiele tajemnic szmaragdowe oczy, które zaskakująco rzadko miał okazję widzieć; uwydatnione, jednakże delikatne, malinowe wargi. Teraz, gdy V stał tak blisko niego, kiedy ich twarze dzieliło tylko kilkanaście centymetrów, adorowanie jego wyglądu i dostrzeganie niektórych cech stało się o wiele prostsze. Wcześniej, gdy nauczyciel miał jakąś sprawę do obgadania z nim na osobności, mężczyzna często patrzył w podłogę, unikając dłuższego kontaktu wzrokowego.  


\- Więc, jak będzie? – Głos V, który obecnie patrzył na niego wyczekująco, skończywszy jak na razie swoją robotę, wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Nero zamrugał kilkukrotnie, patrząc nieco oniemiały na nauczyciela i przełknął ślinę, pozbywając się guli w gardle, zauważając intensywność spojrzenia bruneta. Pierwszy raz to jasnowłosy poczuł nieprzemożoną ochotę odwrócenia wzroku z dala od mężczyzny stojącego zaraz przed nim.  


\- W takim razie, uhm, chyba – chyba nie mam wyboru – Nero skierował wzrok na podłogę, błądząc nim po abstrakcyjnych wzorach linoleum i drapiąc się po karku z lekkim, nerwowym śmiechem. V, ewidentnie zadowolony ze swojej roboty oraz odpowiedzi chłopaka odsunął się od niego, powiększając nieco dystans między nimi.  


\- Dziękuję, Nero – kiedy młodszy mężczyzna podniósł głowę do góry po chwili zebrania swoich myśli i uspokojenia się, ciemnowłosy uśmiechnął się delikatnie do chłopaka, a Nero miał tylko nadzieję na to, że po mimo ekstremalnego ciepła, jakie czuł w okolicy policzków, nie było widać u niego rumieńca. Nawet jeżeli tak właśnie było, to na jego szczęście uwaga V nie była w tym momencie na nim skupiona. – Naklejenie opatrunku na większe rany i pozostawienie mniejszych z wolnym dostępem do powietrza powinno wystarczyć, by się zasklepiły – po chwili mężczyzna stał wyprostowany przed Nero, dzierżąc w dłoniach kilka średniej wielkości plastrów. Na początku ten pomysł brzmiał jak najlepsze rozwiązanie, ale po krótkiej chwili rozmyślania w której V zajął się rozpieczętowywaniem opatrunków, jasnowłosy zaczął nieco powątpiewać w powodzenie tego pomysłu.  


\- Proszę poczekać, panie V – Nero wzdrygnął się ledwo zauważalnie, słysząc jak głupio to brzmi w jego ustach, dzisiaj już tyle razy zwrócił się do niego nieoficjalnie. - Rozumiem, że zostawienie tego odkrytego to nie najlepszy pomysł, ale czy jak wrócę do domu z tyloma plastrami na twarzy to nie będzie to w sumie podejrzane? – spojrzał sceptycznie na paletę papierków, skrywającą przyklejane opatrunki, po czym spojrzał nieco wyżej, na twarz V. Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ewidentnie nie zastanawiając się uprzednio nad tą możliwością. Po krótkiej chwili wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na zamyślony, odłożył plastry z powrotem na ławkę, następnie skubiąc delikatnie dolną i patrząc w podłogę, stawiał powolne kroki w stronę swojego biurka. Nero musiał przyznać, że było to dosyć rozpraszające zarówno w pozytywnym, jak i negatywnym sensie.  


\- Wydaje mi się… - Brunet zrobił krótką pauzę, zastanawiając się jeszcze przez chwilę nad czymś, po czym zaczął kontynuować, spoglądając raz przelotnie na drugiego mężczyznę w pomieszczeniu – Wydaje mi się, że mam pomysł na odpowiednią alternatywę – posłał łagodny uśmiech Nero, który uważnie śledził jego ruchy, po czym szybko pochwycił swoją torbę, przewieszoną przez krzesło i wrócił do ławki jasnowłosego. Chłopak przyglądał się jak brunet prowadzi intensywne poszukiwania po różnych kieszeniach, mniejszych i większych, gdy po kilku minutach wzdycha lekko z ulgą i z lekko uniesionym kącikiem wyciąga pożądane obiekty, stawiając je z cichym stuknięciem na powierzchni ławki. Nero dał sobie chwilę na przeanalizowanie sytuacji, patrząc nieco skołowany na rzeczy.  


\- Nosisz ze sobą-  


\- Nero. – V powiedział spokojnym, jednakże dosyć ostrym tonem i posłał mu jedno ostrzegawcze spojrzenie - to było wszystko, czego Nero potrzebował.  


\- Nosi pan ze sobą kosmetyki? – natychmiastowo się poprawił z lekkim sapnięcie na początku, w jego głosie nie można było dosłyszeć się drwiny, jedynie zdziwienie. Wziął do dłoni małą, nietypowo wyglądającą buteleczkę z czymś, co wyczytał, że nazywało się „podkład” i przyglądał się jej uważnie.  


\- Życie nauczyciela nie należy do najłatwiejszych żywotów – V sięgnął po krzesło przy stojące przy najbliższej ławce i przysunął je bliżej do ławki Nero, ustawiając je naprzeciwko chłopaka, gdy ten nadal studiował uważnie substancję wewnątrz, czytając teraz etykietę na opakowaniu. - Przynajmniej w kwestii nawyków sennych, jednak wymaga się od nas przyzwoitego wizerunku – brunet westchnął i usiadł na krześle na tyle wygodnie, na ile mu ono pozwoliło, po czym zgrabnym i szybkim ruchem wykradł podkład z dłoni jasnowłosego. Spotkało się to z lekkim sprzeciwem, ponieważ chłopak był w połowie czytania składu substancji, co zaś zostało nagrodzone delikatnym śmiechem ze strony bruneta. Nero uznał, że to wystarczająca rekompensata za tą drobną niegrzeczność i zaczął przyglądać się nieco uważnie V, korzystając z bliskości i rozmyślając nad jego wypowiedzią wcześniej . Teraz, gdy zwrócił na to dokładniejszą uwagę, to rzeczywiście zauważył niewielką, minimalną różnicę w fakturze skóry pod oczami ciemnowłosego, a skórą na policzkach.  


\- Nawet z widocznymi workami pod oczami wyglądałbyś pięknie – rzucił Nero bez zastanowienia, po czym spojrzał na wyraz twarzy V, na którym malowało się nieco zakłopotane zaskoczenie, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Jasnowłosy natychmiast zaklął pod nosem, gdy doszło do niego, że powiedział to na głos, a delikatny róż wstąpił na jego policzki. Natychmiast odkaszlnął nieco głośniej, niż być może było to potrzebne, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z brunetem, próbując stworzyć jakieś logicznie brzmiące wytłumaczenie – Znaczy, wiesz, chodziło mi o to, że, no, że w sumie to to by dużo nie zmieniło, znaczy, może trochę, ale, kurwww – jego nieudany wywód przerwał ciepły śmiech dochodzący od strony V i przykuwający natychmiast uwagę Nero do niego. Światło zachodzącego słońca tworzyło perfekcyjną aureolę dookoła głowy bruneta, delikatna czerwień uwydatniająca kości policzkowe wyróżniała się ewidentnie na tle bladej skóry, jednak tworzyło to bardzo ładny kontrast, oczy miał przymknięte i okalane długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami, zaś od jego uroczego uśmiechu biło ciepło. Młodszy mężczyzna poczuł, jak bicie jego serca przyśpiesza, a gardło raptownie wyschło. Przełknął ślinę z mimowolnym uśmiechem, patrząc na mężczyznę naprzeciw, jakby ten był samym Archaniołem.  


\- Odcień twojej skóry jest nieco ciemniejszy od mojego i nieco bardziej żywszy – V otworzył niedużą buteleczkę i nałożył odrobinę podkładu na uprzednio wyjętą gąbeczkę do makijażu, następnie odkładając kosmetyk na ławkę obok reszty przyrządów – jednakże dzięki zachodzącemu słońcu i założonemu kapturowi różnice nie będą na tyle uderzające - Brunet zbliżył gąbeczkę do pierwszej, nieco większej rany, delikatnie nakładając i rozcierając kosmetyk tak, by zlewał się ze skórą. Nero przymknął oczy i musiał przyznać, że wpierw trudno było mi się przyzwyczaić do tych nowych doznań, jednakże po nieco dłuższej chwili ruchy zmieniły się w bardziej uspokajające, aniżeli przeszkadzające. V naprawdę znał się na rzeczy.  


\- A mimo braku perfekcyjnego zakrycia ran, będziesz w stanie bezpiecznie… - V zatrzymał się chwilowo, szukając odpowiedniego słowa, po chwili podejmując temat dalej z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach - ewakuować się do swojego pokoju po krótkiej wymianie zdań.  


Nero parsknął lekkim śmiechem, słysząc dobór słów, jakiego użył ciemnowłosy. Mimo iż mówił o obowiązku szacunku wobec jego ojca, ewidentnie rozumiał w jakiej sytuacji znajdywał się jasnowłosy. Chłopak otworzył oczy, pozwalając brunetowi na dalsze radzenie sobie z jego obrażeniami, skupienie wymalowane na jego twarzy. Wzrok Nero powędrował do szyi V, przyozdobionej delikatnymi znakami, zaczątkami tatuaży znikających pod ubraniami mężczyzny. Jasnowłosy zawsze zastanawiał się, jak wygląda dalsza część tatuaży, dokąd się one ciągną, jak wyglądają, jednak nigdy nie było mu dane zobaczyć – nawet w bardzo ciepłe dni V chodził w ubraniach z długimi rękawami i nogawkami, a kiedy już sytuacja była naprawdę kryzysowa, używał kosmetyków by zakryć możliwie skandalizujące wzory, jakie zdobiły jego ciało.  


\- Z tego samego nauczycielskiego obowiązku zasłaniasz też to? – Nero nieco niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń w stronę szyi nauczyciela i przejechał delikatnie palcami po abstrakcyjnych wzorach pokrywających porcelanową skórę, ciągnących się dalej, jednak skrytych pod kołnierzykiem bluzki. Kiedy tylko jego palce dokonały kontaktu z odsłoniętą szyją bruneta, V wzdrygnął się lekko, jednak dreszcze ten należał do przyjemnych, powodując ponowne wykwitnięcie lekkich rumieńców na bladych policzkach mężczyzny i ciche westchnięcie przyjemności, które szybko zostało stłumione dłonią zasłaniającą usta. Nero zauważając reakcję natychmiast cofnął i zabrał rękę, zaś jego twarz natychmiastowo pokryła się intensywną czerwienią. Błyskawicznie spuścił wzrok speszony, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego ze starszym mężczyzną i mrucząc pod nosem kilkukrotne przeprosiny. Brunet dał chwilę jasnowłosemu, samemu biorąc jeszcze kilka głębszych oddechów, by ustabilizować rytm bicia serca i odgonić czerwień z policzków.  


\- Nero, ukrywając swoją twarz przede mną nie ułatwiasz mojego zadania, wręcz przeciwnie – V patrzył na zwieszoną w dół głowę chłopaka, czekając cierpliwie na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony. Po chwili usłyszał westchnięcie Nero, gdy ten powoli wyprostował się na siedzeniu, unikając patrzenia w stronę nauczyciela; rumieniec nadal obecny na jego twarzy i zaznaczający wyraźnie, w jakim miejscach użyto podkładu.  


Dopóki V nie skończył swojej roboty, oboje siedzieli w nieco niezręcznej ciszy, przerywanej tylko lekkimi stuknięciami pojemniczków zawierających podkład, korektor i puder, czy też dźwiękami tykania zegara ściennego w klasie. Nero nigdy nie przypuszczał, że makijaż jest tak mozolną pracą i od tego dnia nabrał szacunku do wszystkich dziewczyn poświęcających swój czas na to. Po nałożeniu podkładu ciemnowłosy postanowi użyć korektora, co nie zostało pozytywnie przyjęte przez drugiego mężczyznę, próbującego odsunąć się od V z wymówkami typu „Tamto pierwsze wystarczy”, „Nie potrzebne mi tyle tego gówna na twarzy” czy „Nie no, to już będzie przesada” , jednak krótkie zapewnienie „Spokojnie, będę delikatny”, zwieńczone nieco nerwowym śmiechem ze strony Nero, zakończyło lekki spór i pozwoliło na zakończenie dzieła. Podczas gdy V pakował kosmetyki, młodszy mężczyzna przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w niedużym, torebkowym lusterku, podziwiając umiejętności nauczyciela.  


\- Rzeczywiście, z daleka nie rzuca się to tak w oczy – jasnowłosy przybliżył nieco lusterko, patrząc na miejsce, na którym powinien znajdować się siniak, obecnie perfekcyjnie zakryty warstwą pudru i podkładu – Dzisiaj ojciec tego nie zauważy, a jutro zdążę wyjść zanim w ogóle wstanie.  


\- Mam taką nadzieję, ponieważ jeżeli moje małe kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw, mogą mnie czekać nieprzyjemne konsekwencje – mimo jego słów, V zdawał się nie przejmować potencjalnymi skutkami jego akcji. Był raczej rozluźniony, z lekkim uśmiechem zadowolenia błąkającym się na jego ustach. Odebrał lusterko od Nero, gdy ten już skończył, chowając je do torby. Jasnowłosy posłał mu lekki uśmiech.  


\- Szkoda tylko, że nie masz niczego, co pomogłoby w tym – chłopak postukał palcem o wargę, wskazując na nadal widoczne, lekkie rozcięcie – Albo sprawiło, by mniej bolało – dodał ciszej, rozsiadając się wygodniej i zakładając nogę na nogę. V skierował wzrok na usta drugiego mężczyzny, uśmiechając się nieco szerzej, podczas gdy w jego oczach można było zobaczyć pewien błysk. Podniósł się z miejsca, a gdy Nero spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany, brunet zbliżył się do niego, nachylił nad nim i ujął twarz jasnowłosego w dłonie, składając lekki pocałunek na przykrytej makijażem bruździe na czole. Całe wcześniejsze opanowanie chłopaka raptownie wyparowało, zostawiając go rumieniącego się i osłupiałego, patrzącego na ewidentnie zadowolonego z siebie V.  


\- Pocałunek podobno uśmierza ból i pomaga w gojeniu się ran – brunet przejechał kciukiem delikatnie po policzku Nero w troskliwy sposób i zanim chłopak zdążył zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób, V pochylił się ponownie w jego stronę, zaledwie muskając wargi jasnowłosego mężczyzny tymi należącymi do niego. Nero otworzył oczy nieco szerzej, nie spodziewając się takiego obrotu sytuacji, przyglądając się V z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem, kiedy ten odsunął się lekko od niego.  
Patrzyli sobie przez chwilę w oczy, napięcie praktycznie wyczuwalne w powietrzu mimo takiej drobnej wymiany gestów. Trwali tak jeszcze przez moment, oboje niepewni sytuacji, dopóki ciemnowłosy nie postanowił przejąć inicjatywy i znowu nachylić się w stronę Nero po kolejny, delikatny całus, jednak tym razem także i młodszy mężczyzna wykonał ruch, pogłębiając nieco pocałunek na tyle, by kontakt bardziej przypominał prawdziwą pieszczotę, aniżeli tylko przypadkowe, nieintencjonalne zetknięcie. V wiedział, że cała ta sytuacja była bardzo ryzykowna, głównie i wyłącznie przez łączące ich stosunki, jednak nieprzemożona chęć jaka nim owładnęła, by ucałować chłopaka była silniejsza niż głos rozsądku, więc z przyjemnością pozwolił Nero na nieco bardziej żarliwy całus. Brunet poczuł silne ręce oplatające jego biodra i przyciągające go bliżej do jasnowłosego, praktycznie usadzając V na jego kolanach, więc nauczyciel uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i pozwolił się całować jeszcze przez chwilę, po której odsunął się nieco od chłopaka, powracając do lekkiego głaskania go po policzku.  


\- Czas twojej kary dobiegł już końca. Powinieneś już wracać do domu – w spojrzeniu Nero nie było niczego innego prócz czystej adoracji i mimo tego, że było to nieco przytłaczające, to sprawiało, że V czuł się wyjątkowy i tak kochany, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Może i na tą chwilę było to tylko lekkie zauroczenie, ale nie można go było winić za kiełkującą nadzieję w jego sercu. Brunet przeczesał dłonią roztrzepane, białe włosy z delikatnym śmiechem.  


\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, nie proszę się o kolejną, ale nie mogę zostać jeszcze chwilę? – wzrok młodszego mężczyzny zmienił się w bardziej błagalny, jednak drobny uśmieszek na ustach jednoznacznie wskazywał na drobne przekomarzanki, a nie prawdziwą prośbę. V pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, nadal jednak utrzymując jeden z kącików ust lekko w górze.  


\- Już i tak podjęliśmy wystarczające ryzyko dziś – ton głosu V, mimo iż stanowczy, to nadal zachował ciepło. Nero westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, ale zabrał ręce z bioder drugiego mężczyzna, dzięki czemu ciemnowłosy był w stanie zejść z kolan chłopaka. Jasnowłosy podniósł się z siedzenia dopiero po chwili doprowadzając się do ładu, poprawiając nieco ubrania. Brunet w tym czasie odstawił uprzednio pożyczone od innej ławki krzesło na miejsce, biorąc swoją torbę z ławki Nero i odstawiając ją z powrotem na swoje biurko. Chłopak był już praktycznie gotowy do wyjścia, więc V spojrzał na niego jeszcze raz krytycznym wzrokiem, mrucząc pod nosem z aprobatą.  


\- Przed wyjściem z terenu szkoły zatrzymaj się jeszcze w łazience i obmyj dłonie, by pozbyć się z nich zaschniętej krwi – brunet kiwnął głową w stronę drugiego mężczyzny, ponownie zajmując miejsce za biurkiem. Nero rzucił szybko okiem na stan swoich dłoni i z krótkim „Cholera, faktycznie”, wziął swój plecak, założył na ramię i skierował się do wyjścia z klasy, zatrzymując się tylko na chwilę przy ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie za biurkiem, by z lekkim wahaniem pocałować go w policzek na pożegnanie, po czym nieco szybszym tempem wybiegł z klasy. Echo jego kroków rozchodziło się jeszcze przez jakiś czas, nawet jak nie było go już na korytarzu, a V począł zastanawiać się z lekkim uśmiechem przyozdabiającym jego twarz, co z tego wszystkiego wyniknie.

**Author's Note:**

> no time for fuckin' editing, sorry not sorry


End file.
